


Secrets In Friendship

by Aisling_Chai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Creepy Ardyn, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisling_Chai/pseuds/Aisling_Chai
Summary: The chocobros get asked by Dave to fetch two hunters of his that have been gone a while, Valeria and Caia. A loudmouthed melee fighter and a sassy, soft spoken archer. Little do they know that they'll be seeing much more of each other outside of this one occurrence whether they want to or not.





	1. Chapter 1

“So we slip in, kill the fucker, and then jet and get our money, right?’ Caira huffed, already bored with the task at hand. Her boots thumping loudly against the hot ground as she stomped alongside her partner.

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” Valeria replies.

 

Caia groaned obnoxiously, throwing her head back in her hands, “Ughhhhhhh, it’s too damn hot for this shit!” Valeria rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Look, I know it’s hella hot, but we have no choice. Let’s just go kill this Behemoth, get our money and then we can relax. Ok?”

 

Smirking, Caia stuffed her hands in her ripped shorts. “Yeah, the sooner we get back to Hammerhead the sooner we can see Cindy about our car.”

 

Valeria sighed “ You mean the sooner we get back to Hammerhead the sooner YOU can see Cindy. I know you don’t give a damn about the car when Cindy is around.”

 

As they walked closer to the last known location of the behemoth, the air started to get heavy and it seemed like they were the only ones in the area.

 

“That is NOT true…..mostly. Y’know, I’m not some--”

 

A loud, gruff roar cut through the air and Valeria covered Caia’s mouth with her hand.

 

“I think we found it.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Noctis warped across the field and sliced through the last sabertusk as it leapt through the air towards Prompto.

 

“Woo, that was a close one. Thanks, buddy!” Prompto grabs Noctis’s extended hand and lets out a big sigh. “Didn’t even see that one there.”

 

“I figured.”

 

“Hey, who’s out there?” A deep, gravely voice with an accent that seemed to be shared amongst the locals of Hammerhead.

 

“And look who’s in here -- the man of the hour. Dave, right? Been looking for you.” Gladio walked up the the shed with his hands on his hips.

 

“Didn’t mean to cause y’all any trouble. Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle.” Dave apologized as he hobbled out of the wooden shed.”Something funny about them varmints. I gave them hell, but couldn’t finish the job. If you don’t mind, I got a favor to ask. Two of my hunters been out there for a while, usually this type of job don’t take them long”

 

“Uh, of course. Who exactly are we looking for?” Noctis leans to the side, crossing his arms and looks at Dave expectantly.

 

“You can’t miss them, two girls. Both pretty sassy, one more quiet than the other. Got really long hair they ain’t got no business havin’. Keep telling them it’s gonna get them in trouble one of these days. One’s got real unusual pale blue hair, says it’s natural but it can’t be,she’s too young”

 

“You got little girls out there hunting?” Gladio questions disapprovingly, mouth forming a scow as he crosses his arms across his chest.

 

Dave quickly shakes his head “No no no, she’s 20 just like the other one. Long dark brown hair, can be a real loud mouth. Short, got on some ripped shorts.”

 

“Alright, we’ll find them”

 

Dave smiles appreciatively “Thanks, I owe you boys one. That headed that way last time I saw them.” he pointed of into the distance and leaned back onto the walls of the shed. The whole group walks in the direction that Dave pointed to, Noctis leading the way.

 

“It’s rather strange that they would send two young female hunters out on their own.” Ignis pondered.

 

“Yeah, it is strange, but maybe they are desperate right now because of the lack of hunters in the area.” Noctis suggests.

 

Gladio throws his arm around Noctis’ shoulders, nearly knocking him off his feet, and laughs, “Looks like we’re having a bachelor party after all!”

 

Ignis huffs disapprovingly, straightening his glasses while Prompto laughs.

 

“ I do believe that we should be taking this endeavor the slightest bit more seriously.”

 

“Come on Iggy  lighten up, I’m sure they're fine! They wouldn’t give new hunters a big hunt!” Prompto attempts to ease Ignis’ nerves.

 

“I suppose you are correct.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ,DUDE!? WHERE ARE THOSE MAGICAL ARROWS WHEN YOU NEED EM’!?”

.  

Valeria pulled back the string of her bow sending a fire enchanted arrow into the eye of one of the many sabertusks that began to surround her from all sides.

 

“I’M BUSY! HANDLE IT!”

 

Caia rolled out of the way of the behemoth's humongous paws and used her staff to keep her balance once she got on her feet. Grabbing both sides of the long golden rod she disconnected the two ends revealing long, sharp blades that were already bloodied from her battle with the beast. It turns to her growling, blood running down from where his eyes used to be.

 

“I AM HANDLING IT, I’M JUST SAYING THAT MAYBE I SHOULD BE HANDLING A  LOT LESS!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Think we’re in the right place?”

 

“M-maybe we should check somewhere more sunny and less creepy? I don’t really think they would be in this dust storm--” Prompto was interrupted by the sounds of a woman yelling and the loud crash of something big knocking down trees and slamming onto the ground.

 

“I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING SIX, IF I MAKE IT OUT IF THIS ALIVE I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR MAGICAL ASS!”

 

“....I think we found them.”

 

Ignis crouches behind a large rock and gestures for the other’s to follow. Once hidden, they (mostly Ignis) begin to devise a plan.

 

“Prompto and I will assist the archer with the sabertusks, Noctis and Gladio will..”

 

Prompto cheers while Noctis groaned “The fucking behemoth.”

 

Gladio slapped him on the back, creating a loud ‘thud’ “We can handle it.”

 

So the two pairs split off, towards their targets.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valeria was shooting the sabertusks, while dodging their companions. She cast a fire rune at her feet as she rolled out of the way of a sabertusk landing in the spot she had abandoned. The rune exploded and she turned to see a roasting sabertusk on the ground. She turned around to see a sabertusk lunging at her. Before she could do anything, she heard that loud pop of a gun going off and the sabertusk was flung across the field, smacking against the warm earth, dead. She turned her head to see a man pointing a gun in her direction, he lowers the gun and quickly runs towards her.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” he asks grabbing her shoulders, his eyebrows creased with concern. “Duck!” Valeria pulled him downwards as a furious sabertusk came flying over them. Valeria quickly turned and shot a green arrow into its body. Roots from the ground rose and wrapped around the sabertusk and dragged it down into the ground.

 

Prompto stood up and watched in amazement as the whole scene unfold. He was about to comment on her skill when he notices that she was gone. Turning 90 degrees, he spots Ignis with two dead sabertusks at his feet.

 

Prompto quickly runs and slides pass Ignis and shoots the last sabertusk that lunged toward his bespeckled friend.

 

“That could have gone a bit better…” a soft voice commented out of nowhere. The boys turn to see Valeria walking towards them.

 

“I’m not too sure considering a new, inexperienced hunter shouldn’t be out here alone fighting a large pack of sabertusk.” Ignis chastises her, crossing his arms.

 

Valeria sighs, eyes narrowing in disdain. “ Ok, one I’m not a new, inexperienced hunter. Two the sabertusks ambushed me. Three they weren’t even what we were hunting for. And lastly, I’m not alone. I’m with--”

 

“DON’T YOU TRY TO FUCKING LECTURE ME ,FUCKER. I HAD THIS SHIT UNDER CONTROL. TALK TO ME AFTER YOU FIGURE OUT HOW TO DRESS YOURSELF, BITCH!”

 

The Trio quickly turned to Caia yelling at Gladio, while standing around a now dead behemoth. “Shit” Valeria cursed and quickly ran across the field, with the duo in tow.

 

Hearing the hurried footsteps, Caia turned to the three.

 

“And you! Where the fuck were you!? That...that THING tried to take my fucking head off and use it like a basketball! We’re leaving. NOW.” she ranted as she stomped towards the archer, grabbed her wrist, and began to (attempt) drag Valeria away.

 

“But did you die, though?”

 

“No!”

 

“Is it dead?”

 

“....yes.”

 

“Did you get to stab something today?”

 

“.........yes…”

 

“Then shut the hell up.”

 

Ignis cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two girls. “Pardon me, but would you two happen to be acquainted with Dave, the hunter?” he inquired.

 

Caia and Valeria both nodded. “Yeah, he’s our boss. What of it?” Caia demanded angrily, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “We were sent to come find you, something about you being out here longer than usual?” Noctis interjected carefully, trying not to set off the shorter of the two.

 

“Well, shit.” Valeria cursed, looking up at the sky seeing the sun setting.

 

Caia, still a bit heated, stomps away towards Hammerhead. Valeria sighs and turns towards the boys with a look of sympathy. “Sorry, she’s not usually this angry. Just, like, a little less angry.” she smiles awkwardly “Come on. Hammerhead’s this way.” She starts walking in the direction that Caia went.

 

“Um, I’m Valeria and that’s Caia by the way.”

 

Noctis glances back at his group to figure out if he should respond. Prompto shrugs, Ignis is looking at gods know what and Gladio looks back at Noctis, eyes defiant.

 

Noctis sighs and turns back around and says “I’m Nocti -- uh Noct.”

 

Prompto, smiles brightly and begins to walk alongside Valeria. “I’m Prompto, nice to meet ya! The guy who helped us is Ignis.” he gestures towards the man walking towards the back.

 

“A pleasure.”

 

“And I’m Gladiolus, but just call me Gladio.” Gladio glances at Valeria and glances away still upset about Caia’s temper tantrum.

 

“Nice to meet you all.” Valeria smiles as she steps into Hammerhead.

 

Seeing the group walk into Hammerhead,Caia walked away from the gas pump and up to them. “Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for….exploding back there. I don’t do that all the time, it’s just the behemoth and the sabertusks were a bit much, y’know?”

 

Gladio sighs, his hand rubbing the back of his head “Yeah, I get it.” he extends his hand to her “Cool?”

 

“....yeah, whatever.”

 

Valeria smacks her over the head with her bow. ”She’s sorry, she’s just a prideful ass.”

 

“Hey y’all!” Cindy walks over toward the group and hugs Valeria and Caia. “You had a girl worryin’ when we picked up Dave he told us that y’all were missin’. But he sent the boys after ya.”

 

“Cindy you know you worry about everything. Everything is fine and we all came back alive.” Valeria commented. Caia slightly pushed Valeria out of the way and wrapped her arms around Cindy “Did ya miss us? I was so scared, Cindy! You can’t even imagine!” her voice “quivering” as she recalls the “terrors” of the hunt.

 

Valeria sighs and just walks towards the diner. “While you guys are catching up, I’m going to get our pay and some food.”

 

Cindy nodded her head to Valeria and turned to the boy's, arms patting Caia’s back. “What about you boys? I hope it wasn’t too much trouble. Sounds to me like it was one scary fight.”

 

Prompto just stands there staring at Caia ,who is wrapped up in Cindy’s arms, in disgust at her fake terror. Ignis clears his throat and makes a hasty exit claiming that he need to replenish their supply of curatives, taking Noctis with him.

 

“Oh yeah, that was a scary battle….well, we’re going to go eat.” Gladio quickly dragged Prompto away from the pair and walked towards the dinner leaving Caia smirking deviously from over Cindy’s shoulder.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chocobros learn a little bit a bout to two Hunters that Dave sent them after.

Prompto and Gladio walk in the diner, sit down at the counter and order two plates of Chili Con Carne. While waiting, Gladio is checking out the waitresses that pass him. Prompto on the other hand, is glancing around the diner. He spots Valeria sitting in the back at a window table, clearly listening to music on her phone; while writing in some kind of book. “Here ya’ boys go.” Takka hands them their plates and walks away to handle other customers.

 

The duo sit silence until Gladio makes a comment. “I saw you staring at her.” Prompto looks up from his plate and stares at Gladio. “And we all saw how you looked when Caia pulled a fast one on Cindy.” he states as he takes a bite of his food. “Maybe I was staring at her.” Prompto shrugs. “You didn’t see the magic she used on a sabertusk.”

 

“You and I both know that isn’t the only reason you were staring at her.” Gladio smirks as he turns to look over to Valeria, who is just now receiving her food. “We both can admit that she is pretty. Who wouldn’t stare at her? But the one thing I’m curious about is how she is friends with Caia? To me they are two different people, I’m surprised their friend’s let alone hunting partners. I wouldn’t be able to put up with Caia.” he states.

 

“Well, Caia did apologize; in a weird way, but she did apologize.” Prompto interjects. “She didn’t really apologize.” Gladio mutters. “So you’re in love with two completely different women. One is being after by Mrs. Loudmouth and the other is very mysterious. How do you feel?” Gladio questioned.

 

Prompto turns to look at Valeria, who still in her own little world. ‘She’s beautiful, but way out of my league; just like Cindy. But what Gladio said was true, she is different and I want to get to know her more.’ Prompto was about to respond, but was interrupted by Noctis and Ignis. “Hey guys, anything good?” Noctis asks as he plops in the seat next to Prompto, while Ignis occupies the seat next Gladio.

 

“Well, we got Chili Con Carne and lover boy over here is conflicted.” Gladio explains as the trio turn to stare at their now blushing friend. “Is that why you were staring at Valeria?” Noctis smirked.

 

Prompto’s face turned a light shade of red and he crossed his arms over his chest. “N-no! That is not why! I was just admiring her….um…..”

 

“Her face?” Noctis smirked leaning forward in his seat.

 

“No!”

 

“Perhaps the best course of action would be to talk to her?” Ignis inquired, eyes gazing intensely at the menu in his hands.

 

Prompto shrieked, throwing his arms up “No way! I’d just make a fool out of myself.” he protested before falling back in his chair.

 

Before the conversation could continue Takka came up to the group with two glasses of water in each of his hands for Ignis and Noctis. He gives them a friendly smile and says “How ya boys doin’? Got any idea for what you’re gonna order today?”

 

Noctis sent a mischievous smile in Prompto’s direction. Prompto, catching wind of his intent, began shaking his head furiously.

 

Turning his attention back to Takka, Noctis smiles coyly “Actually, we were wondering if you could give us some information?”

 

Takka nodded, “Of course, what do you boys wanna know?”

 

Prompto buries his head in his arms, covering up the blush on his cheeks. Gladio pats him on the back sympathetically and chuckles, “Not like you’ll learn much about her any other way, Prompt.”

 

“We would like to inquire knowledge about Valeria and Caia. How exactly did those two become acquainted? We don’t know much about them other than that they are gifted hunters.”

 

Grabbing the left over menus on the table, Takka chuckled and smiled fondly. “Ah, so I see you met the girls. Those two sure are something alright, real sweethearts-.”

 

Gladio choked on his food and coughed loudly before interjecting “I’m sorry, sweet?”

 

Takka, looking mildly surprised by Gladio’s reaction, nodded. “Why yes, they help me around the diner when they can. Those girls were raised to be tough, so that’s what they are. Real closed off to strangers, wouldn’t talk to any of us for a good 3 months. Rode in here together about two years ago. Always together, or at least close by. Best you don’t pick a fight with one, or you done picked a fight with the other.”

 

“What happens if you get screamed at by one of them?” Gladio asked cautiously.

 

Takka stood there and thought for a minute. “Well, that depends on which one screamed at ya. Who was it?”

 

“Caia.”

 

“Well then... She’s the one you have to be most cautious around. Got a real bad temper. She’ll shoot off at the mouth and say things she doesn't really mean. Real impulsive. Um, I guess that’s why her and Valeria work so well together.”

 

Face scrunching up in confusion, Prompto’s head tilts to the side. “What do you mean?”

 

“They balance each other out.” Ignis concludes.

 

“Yeah, they do. Valeria is more of a rational thinker and Caia is more impulsive. They both are very smart and quick-witted. They are both strong, but Valeria’s specialty is in magic and archery, while Caia’s specialty is in close combat and brute strength.

 

“Where did they come from?” Noctis asked. “They can’t be locals, they lack the accent.”

 

“Caia’s from Lestallum and Valeria’s from Tenebrae.”

 

“Tenebrae?” Noctis questioned suddenly.

 

“Noct, you think Valeria would know Luna?” Prompto asked.

 

“Unlikely considering her status as the Oracle.” Ignis interjected.

 

“I wouldn’t go asking about their homes. They don’t like talking about much, Valeria especially. Takka’s voice started to get deeper as he got serious.

 

“Why?” Gladio asked suspiciously.

 

“Don’t know. Every time anyone asks either they got upset or tried not to say anything about it. So please don’t ask them anything about where they come from.” Takka pleaded.

 

Everyone nods in agreement before turning their heads toward the entrance of the diner as they hear the sound of stomping boots. Caia walks through the door and over to Valeria, sending a smile to Takka, before he walked to the back room. She taps Valeria’s shoulder before hopping over her to sit in the space next to her. She smiles goofily and Valeria sighs. Caia starts picking at the leftover food on Valeria’s plate.

 

They sit and talk for a good minute, before Valeria shows Caia what she has been writing all this time. The boys could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

 

“This is really good and I think you should become a writer or an author.” Caia exclaimed.

 

“Really? I don’t think I’m that good yet.” Valeria questioned shockingly.

 

“Bullshit! But hey, if you can’t write then maybe you should try singing instead.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?! You really have talent.”

 

“No. You know I don’t sing in front of people except you.”

 

“I’m special!” Caia exclaimed while hugging Valeria.

 

The boys soon turned away from the girls to talk amongst themselves. “Wow, she’s not screaming at people?” Gladio said while in shock. “Maybe she’ll sing for you, if you ask nicely.” Noctis teased as he nudged Prompto with his elbow.

 

“You clearly heard her say she’s not singing for anyone but Caia.” Prompto said defensively.

 

Ignis smirked into his cup, “Then perhaps if you asked Caia nicely….”

 

“No way in hell!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand to Gladin Quay they gooo!

Takka had made a request for the girls to get him a Lucian Tomato which were known to be somewhere around Gauldin Quay. With their car fixed….by Cindy, they were about to leave when Ignis suggested they could tag along, they were going to Gauldin Quay after all. Currently the entourage is making their way to Gauldin Quay.

 

After a few minutes of driving, Noctis, whose dumbass was now sitting on the back of the car rather than in his seat, decided to finally, ask his bespectacled friend the question that was on everyone's mind.

 

“So, Specs, why did you suggest that we all go together anyway?”

 

Gladio sat down his book, of course after marking his page, and leaned forward in his seat. “Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. What gives, Iggy?”

 

Ignis cleared his throat, looking at the backseat occupants through the rearview mirror. He smiled teasingly, “Well, Prompto seemed rather saddened by their sudden departure. So, I figured I’d lend him a hand.”

 

Prompto choked on his bottled water and looked at Ignis, eyes wide in shock. “W-what!? I wasn’t sad! Why are you teasing me like this, I haven't done anything!”

 

Chuckling, Ignis adjusts his glasses and shoots a glance to Prompto. “I was not teasing, merely extending my assistance.”

 

“Well stop extending! Retract!!” Prompto screeches over the boisterous laughs of Gladio and Noctis. He slumps in his seat, pouting as he fidgets with his camera.

 

“Don’t pout Prom…..you looking at the pictures you took of Valeria?” Noctis chides.

 

“STOP!”

 

Gladio shares a look with Noctis and lunges forward to peak at Prompto’s camera. “Heh heh, well would you look at that,”

 

“S-shut up! That’s like the only one!”

 

“Yeah, one of ten.”

 

“I think they’re looking this way.”

 

They boys looked forward to the car in front of them to see Valeria and Caia looking at them through the side mirrors of their car. They are staring at Noctis, who is still sitting on the back of the regalia and not in his seat. Caia wishing for Ignis to just slam on the brakes. Valeria quickly focuses back on the road as they turn the corner to see the crystal clear water of Gauldin Quay.

 

Both cars pull into the parking lot and everyone gets out.

 

“Hey thanks for coming with us. Even though we both have different reasons for being here, it was still nice.” Valeria thanks them awkwardly.

 

“...yeah different reasons” Prompto responded while blushing.

 

Caia huffs and grabs Valeria by her wrist. “Enough flirting, let’s get this tomato so we can leave.”

 

“I-I wasn’t-”

 

“Whatever! Let’s go! She insists before dragging Valeria off towards The Mother of Pearl, the boys following a bit behind to catch a boat to Altissia.

 

As they walk up to the entrance to The Mother of Pearl, an older man with curly auburn hair walks out of the establishment. He looks at the prince and begins to walk faster.

 

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” he says nonchalantly as he sashays towards Noctis.

 

“Are we?”

 

“The boats bring you here.” he stated rather than asked.

 

“What about ‘em?” Prompto inquires peeking from behind Gladio.

 

“Well, they’ll not take you forth.”  He answered.

 

“And what’s your story?” Gladio, who was now tired of his coy attitude, asked the man as he steps forward.

 

“I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship.” the stranger answers mysteriously. He stops in front of Valeria. “And you’re the magical archer who came out of Tenebrae.”

 

“And I’m her friend who’s gonna kick your ass, back off.” Caia steps in front of Valaria, looking the man in his eyes.

 

“Ah, yes. The aggressive child she totes around.” he sneers.

 

“Wel-” Valeria pushes Caia out of her way and faces the strange head on.

 

“Look I don’t know who you are or what you want with me but the answer is no.” Valeria stated firmly and walks around the man while Caia walks behind her glaring aggressively at the man.

 

“This ceasefire is getting us nowhere…” he trails of eerily walking off. He stops and flicks a coin at the prince, making Noctis bring up his arm in defense. Gladio caught it before it could make contact.

 

“What is this? Some sort of souvenir?” Gladio asks, looking at the coin in his hand.

 

“They make those?” Prompto leans over to see.

 

“What? No?” Noctis shuts him down.

 

“Consider it an allowance.”

 

“Yeah, and who’s allowing us?”

 

“A man of no consequence.” he slightly chuckles and walks off.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

The boys turn around to head into The Mother of Pearl. Valeria and Caia are already at the bar asking Coctura- the bartender, if she knew anything about the area. After Coctura explains the information they needed to know, there was too much silence in this group.

 

“So, you know that guy? Because he knew you.” Prompto asked.

 

“I don’t know him. If I had seen him before I would remember.” Valeria sighs as she thinks about what the man said.

 

“Well, it's rather strange that he knows you, but you don’t know him. He did mention you being from Tenebrae.” Ignis inquires.

 

“Like I said ‘I don’t know him.’ And I’m not going to stand here and talk about Tenebrae with people I barely even know. Caia I’ll be back.” Valeria quickly leaves and walks into the bathroom.

 

Caia huffs and sits down at the bar. She orders a drink and glares at Ignis “Thanks a lot, asshole. Your intrusive behavior is much appreciated.” she sneers.

 

“Well, that certainly wasn’t my intention.”

 

“I gathered.”

 

Prompto hesitantly takes a seat next to her. “So….how do you know Valeria? You guys are pretty different so-”

 

“I tried to mug her.” she takes a sip of her drink that Coctura handed her.

 

The boys stared wide eyed and silent.

 

“...what? I needed some new shoes.”

 

“Uh...:”

 

Caia sighs”That was a joke. Well, not the mugging part…I needed some groceries and she had the money. At least I though she did.”

 

“But why-”

 

“None of your business. I'm done, cover my bill, yeah?” Caia hops off the bar stool to go talk to Dino, who she saw heading down the stairs towards the dock. The boys stood there silently.

 

“There is more to the both of them then we thought.” Ignis questions as he pays the bill.

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense. Valeria is from Tenebrae and Caia is from Lestallum. How did Caia try to mug Valeria, who was miles away?” Prompto interjects, while looking at the women's bathroom door. He noticed that Valeria still hasn’t come out yet.

 

“Something about Tenebrae upsets Valeria and Caia knows what it is.” Gladio chimes in.

 

“Let just go see if what the stranger said about the boats was true.” Noctis dismisses the conversation and walks down to the dock, Gladio and Ignis tailing behind. Prompto stood there conflicted, arguing with himself. ‘Maybe I should leave her alone? Or should I try to talk to her?’

 

Prompto walks over to the bathroom door and knocks. “Valeria? You ok?” He doesn’t get a response. Before he could knock again, Valeria answers. “Yeah I’m fine.” Prompto sighs, not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry for what Ignis said. He didn’t mean it that way. It was stupid of him to question you like that. It’s none of our business”

 

There was a long pause where the pair didn't say anything. “Thanks Prompto.” Prompto smiles and quickly runs off to his friends. He makes it down the steps to see no boats. “So he was right.” he answers his own question.

 

“Prompto? Where did you go?” Noctis turns around to question his best friend.

“Bathroom.” Prompto quickly answers eyes wide clearly not ready to be teased again. Noctis either knew where he was or decided not to question him further and the group to the docks.

 

“Aw, man. Not a ship in sight. What gives?”

 

Dino looked over from his conversion with Caia to the prince.

 

“According to my sources, the empire, giving strict orders not to let any vessel leave the docks of Altissia. Real shame if you were late to your own wedding-- right, Prince Noctis? Names Dino by the way. Pleasure.” he smiled crookedly, knowing he had piqued Notis’ interest.

 

“The crown prince of Lucis, bounty hunting in his fancy car...surely you didn’t think that would go unnoticed-- at least not by this reporter? Luckily for you, this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito, I’ll respect your wish...in exchange for a favor.”

 

Caia raised her brow in interest, “Passing on your jobs to less expensive errand boys, I see?”

 

Dino, smirked, “Nothing personal, doll but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I’m taking it.”

 

“What do you want” Noctis crossing his arms, waiting for his proposal.

 

“Hey, I knew you’d come around. Lemme see your map.” Dino insisted.

 

Noctis hands the map to Dino, who takes out a pen and circles a location.

 

“Marked where you need to go. All you need to do is find me some rough gemstones--like this one. Do this and your ship’ll come in. Don’t, and the papers’ll run you outta town. Capisce? Oh, and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to take someone with you who has some experience. I’m sure Caia and Valaria could be of some….assistance.”

 

“And why should we? You aren’t paying us.” Valeria asked coming down the stairs towards the dock.

 

“Because I have some ancient info about a certain ring your shorter companion holds onto so dearly. You go with them, I give you the information.”

 

“Or we could kick your ass.”

 

“And get kicked out of Gladin Quay for good? Come on, one favor for your old pal Dino? I’m scratching your back here!”

 

“I can’t believe this. Fine, whatever. We’ll go get your dumb fucking rock. This info better be legit Dino or I’m shoving your shitty bracelets up your ass.”

 

He merely smiles and holds his hands up in defense.

 

“Let us be on our way.” Ignis insists as everyone begins to walk towards their cars.

**Author's Note:**

> An OC story that follows the events of FFXV!


End file.
